Can We Keep Them, Dean?
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: What he saw...Dean never thought to be one of the scenarios that his active imagination came with.  Drabble A little something to pass the time. Slash, Wincest Dean/Sam


**Title: Can We Keep Them, Dean?**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Beta: Nope!**

**Rated: PG**

**Pair/Characters: Dean/Sam**

**Type: Slash/Humor/Fluff/Drabble**

**Anne: Hi! Well, I had this in my head yesterday, floating around and not letting me write the third chapter of 'Hero', so…I decide to get this out of my system! Read & Review!**

It had been raining for weeks now in Somewhere, Wisconsin. Dean arrived to the house he and Sam had been living for weeks now. Annoyed that they couldn't get out of town, thanks that the bridge is out of commission for the time being. Dean shook the drops of water and took off his jacket, setting down the bags of Chinese take-out first.

"Sammy!" He called, frowning when his gigantor of a baby brother didn't came down to greet him and take some food. He called again, worry for Sam now growing in the pit of his stomach.

Dean took his gun out and went upstairs, careful with how he distributes his weight on the old steps. He climbed to the second floor, keeping his footing light, soundless as much as possible. His green eyes were alert, all his hunter instincts taking over.

His eyes landed on a door at the end of the hallway. It was slightly open, candlelight streaming from inside the room. The blond hunter went towards it, a billion of scenarios flied through his mind. From a spread, wanton, and naked Sam, to a spread, hurt, and bloody Sam.

Dean arrived to the door, soft whimpers and laughter coming from the other side. Dean cocked his gun and threw open the door.

What he saw, was not what he expected to find, never.

Sam was sprawled on his stomach on the floor, in only a pair of gray sweat pants and one of Dean's black undershirts. He was surrounded by puppies.

Siberian husky puppies, to be exact.

They nipped at his feet and licked his face. One was sleeping on top of him, on his back. Two were running around his hands, trying to bit his fingers. One finally took hold of Sam's left foot, clinging to it, making Sam laugh. And the last two were trying to climb his legs, but the cloth of the sweat pants wasn't good for that kind of activity.

It was adorable.

"Sam. What the hell?" He finally asked, his voice broke any spell the pups had on his baby brother. The younger man turned his head toward his older brother, a look of horror marred his handsome face.

That look turns Dean's heart cold.

The brunet took hold of the sleeping pup in his back and sat down.

"Dean! What are you doin' here?" He exclaimed, taking all the yelping puppies in his arms and pressing them protectively to his chest. The blond step into the room. His jade gaze taking again the picture of his brother and the puppies. They were trying to get back to the floor, but Sam didn't let them.

"What ya mean with that? I live here too!" Said Dean, he pointed to the now silent puppies.

"I just wanna know what the hell this is!" Sam sighed and slide backwards across the floor, away from Dean.

"They're puppies, De."

"I know that, Sam. Why're they here?" Demanded the blond, he walked into the room fully, stopping a few feet from Sam.

"It's raining, Dean. I found 'em outside. Wasn't gonna leave 'em out and they dyin'." He threw back, pouting at Dean's sighed. The older man gave another sigh and gave the brunet a soft look.

"Sammy. You know we can't keep 'em. Right, baby boy?" He whispered, Sam looked at the puppies. A gray/blue-ish one was licking Sam's left hand, as if reassuring him.

"But, De. I want 'em." He whispered, stroking a dark gray one. Dean gave his baby brother a sad look. Sam always wanted a pet, specially a dog. But, John didn't even let them have a fish, let alone a dog. So, knowing that they couldn't keep the pups broke Sam's heart and in the processes Dean's.

One of the puppies wriggles itself out of Sam's embrace and stood in front of Dean. Yelping at the older man, as if it knew it was Dean's fault that his Master was sad and not playing with them. Dean bend down, pick the puppy up and they stared at each other. After some intense gazing, Dean walked behind Sam, dropping to his knees and kissed the back of his neck. He drops the white and black pup, gently, on the floor.

"Maybe, we can keep 'em while we're crashing here. And maybe, we can convince Bobby in keepin' at least one, so it can have a home." Finish the blond. His heart skipping a beat at Sam's bright smile.

"Dean!" Exclaimed the brunet and threw himself at his older brother, kissing him passionately and laughing happily. The puppies yelped playfully and begin seeking the human's attention. Dean content in just seeing his baby brother talk and play with the small animals.

The things he does for his Sammy.

End! Please review!


End file.
